Noches de lunas nuevas
by jair22
Summary: Todos los personajes de las series Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi este es mi primer fic porfavor comenten todos los errores y si ay errores ortograficos en eso si estoy perdido xd
1. Chapter 1

Noches de lunas nuevas

Cuando Inunotaisho se casó con la madre de Sheshemaru su hermano Inusenzo también se enamoró de ella y siempre le guardo un gran rencor a su hermano y cuando murió su gran amor su rencor contra Inunotaisho aumento más, y intentó matarlo pero en su intento Inunotaisho lo dejo muy mal herido pero no lo mato solo por ser su hermano.

AÑOS DESPUES

Después del matrimonio entre Inuyasha y kagome, tuvieron dos lindos hijos a los cuales Inuyasha llamo Inunotaisho en honor a su padre y a su otro hijo lo llamo Inutsuki, estos crecieron en una pequeña aldea, a la enseñanza de Inuyasha y kagome, quienes le enseñaron que consideren a todos los seres vivos y que les cuidaran como a sus hermanos menores.

Cuando Inunotaisho y Inutsuki cumplieron su mayor edad, Inuyasha mando a forjar una nueva espada a la cual llamo colmillo de paz y también mando a reforzar a colmillo de acero, Inuyasha cuando vio a sus hijos listos como para manejar estas espadas se las entrego, y colmillo de acero se la entregó a Inunotaisho, y colmillo de paz se la entregó a Inutsuki.

INUYASHA : YA HIJOS VAYAN A DESCANSAR PARA MAÑANA

HERMANOS: ¿PARA MAÑANA?

INUYASHA : SI PORQUE MAÑANA TIENE QUE ENTRENAR PARA PODER MANEJAR MEJOR A LAS ESPADAS

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se levantó muy temprano, se estaba dirigiendo a los cuartos de sus hijos y de pronto se escuchó de lejos "SIENTATE"

INUYASHA: Kagome cualquier dia de esto me vas a romper todos los huesos.

KAGOME: Porque vas a despertar tan temprano a mis hijos

INUYASHA: Es que voy a entrenarlos

KAGOME: Inuyasha ten más consideración con tus hijos deja que descansen

INUYASHA: Es que Kagome tu no me entiendes es que he sentido una presencia muy fuerte por aquí

KAGOME: Inuyasha tú no te puedes encargar de eso

INUYASHA: Es que este poder escapa de mis manos es demasiado poderoso

Kagome se quedó helada nunca había visto así a Inuyasha

INUYASHA: Kagome estas bien

KAGOME: Si – Dándole un beso en la mejilla

KAGOME: Ve y entrénalos pero no los pongas en riesgo a mis hijos

INUYASHA: NO TE PREOCUPES YO LOS VOY A CUIDAR BIEN

Inuyasha dándole la espalda a Kagome se dirigió a despertar a sus hijo y cuando se dio cuenta ellos no estaban, Inuyasha asustado se dirigió afuera y los vio entrenando solos.

INUYASHA: Hola hijos

HERMANOS: Hola papa

INUYASHA: ¿Desde qué ora están despiertos? Les pregunto con una sonrisa

Desde hace un buen rato; se escuchó una vos observo a su alrededor y encontró a su hermano Sheshemaru, dio un gruñido

INUYASHA: ¿Qué haces aquí?

SHESHEMARU: Estuve aquí un buen rato viendo a tus hijos como entrenaban. No piensas presentarme a mis sobrinos.

INUYASHA: Hijos aquí tiene a su tío quien toda su vida se a encargado de darme 1 y 1000 problemas.

INOTAISHO: Hola tío soy Inunotaisho

INUTSUKI: Hola soy Inutsuki hijo menor de mi querido padre Inuyasha.

De pronto salió Kagome y saludo a Inuyasha y les entregó un poco de agua a Inuyasha y a sus hijos.

SHESHEMARU: Bueno me voy

Y Sheshemaru se fue corriendo entre los árboles.

Inuyasha siempre se preguntaba si es que sus hijos también tendrían esta debilidad de convertirse en humanos. Porque todo este tiempo que había pasado con ellos nunca los vio como humano. Al otro día siguió el entrenamiento como antes al atardecer ya había salido la luna y a Inuyasha le paso lo que el tanto odiaba convertirse en humano, de pronto escucho los gritos de sus hijos. Inuyasha corrió a ver que les había sucedido, observo toda la habitación de sus hijos y vio que Inutsuki se encontraba asustado por a verse convertido en humano drásticamente Inuyasha siguió observando y no estaba Inunotaisho.

INUYASHA: ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

INUTSUKI. Al verse así salió al corriendo en dirección al bosque

Inuyasha corrió hacia el bosque cogiendo a colmillo de acero el cual lo había dejado Inunotaisho. Cuando lo encontró no estaba como humano estaba totalmente convertido en un demonio y destruyendo todo signo de vida que estaba a su costado

INUYASHA: Hijo contrólate recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado yo y tu madre.

Inuyasha se puso a pensar que colmillo de acero lo controlaba a él y podría ser que como es su hijo también podría controlarlo pero en su estado de demonio también sería peligroso darle a colmillo de acero.

INUYASHA: Hijo por favor reacciona tú no eres así toma coge a colmillo de acero esto te puede controlar un poco.

Inuyasha le entrego a colmillo de acero con temor, Inunotaisho al tenerla en su poder sintió como esta lo hacia calmarse y al ver esto Inuyasha corrió hacia el ara sostenerlo porque se había desmallado.

Inuyasha se llevó a su hijo a su hijo a su hogar y lo recostó poniéndole un trapo húmedo a su hijo porque le había dado una fiebre muy alta.

Cuando kagome llego a su casa al ver así a su hijo se asustó mucho y cogiéndole la mano le pidió a Inuyasha una explicación.

INYYASHA: Ho es noche de luna nueva si es que te as dado cuenta y escuche un grito cuando estaba afuera y corrí a ver a mis hijo y Inunotaisho no estaba le pregunte a Inutsuki donde se había hido Inunotaisho y el e dijo que se había ido corriendo al bosque cuando fui al bosque encontré un desastre tremendo y encontré a Inunotaisho convertido en demonio le di a colmillo de acero y esta lo tranquilizo y volvió a ser un hanyou normal, pero no sé por qué no se vuelve en humano.

KAGOME: No creo que nuestro hijo sea un hanyou completo

INUYASH: Si eso puede ser

En esa misma noche Inuyasha no podía dormir tubo un sueño muy extraño soñaba que un día de luna nueva un hanyou se acercó a él y tenía en su poder a colmillo nublado y Inuyasha quedo congelado al ver a colmillo nublado.

INUYASHA: pe pe pero si yo y mi hermano destosamos esa espada.

HANYOU: ja ja ja te voy a matar

INUYASHA: Hablas boberías actúa mejor.

Inuyasha quiso atacarlo pero en su condición de humano no iba a servir y justo cuando ataco el hanyou le clavo la espada en el corazón.

Y escucho a kagome

INUYASHA

INUYASHA

INUYASHA

Y Inuyasha despertó asustado viendo a kagome tratando de despertarlo

KAGOME: Inuyasha despierta que tus hijos te están esperando para entrenar

INUYASHA: HAY ME OLVIDE corriendo rápido a donde estaban sus hijos.

KAGOME: Inuyasha por favor para ir contigo

INUYASHA: Ya vamos

Llegaron donde estaban sus hijos y los vieron practicando y de repente Inuyasha vio que Inunotaisho hacia el viento cortante y así por casualidad lastimo a Inutsuki. También vio que Inutsuki hizo con la espada una onda de choque la cual tenía un dragón en su centro el cual ataco a Inunotaisho el cual también salió lastimado y cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Inutsuki y Inunotaisho iban a hacer sus ataques otra vez Inuyasha se metió en medio y los detuvo.

INUYASHA: Viste kagome estos chicos tienen bastante poder

KAGOME: Ya hijos vengan porque les voy a dar el nombre de este ataque que han realizado.

INUYASHA: el tuyo Inunotaisho es viento cortante, y el tuyo Inutsuki es viento de dragones

Ya vayan descansar un poco porque se han esforzado mucho.

Al día siguiente fue otro día de luna nueva y ahora Inuyasha le enseño a Inunotaisho a manejar esta transformación a demonio, asi lo logro controlar, cuando se atardeció un hanyou se acercó al hogar de Inuyasha lo encontró afuera y le pregunto.

HANYOU: tú eres descendencia de Inunotaisho

INUYASHA: SI yo soy su hijo

HANYOU: Yo so Inusenzo hermano de Inunotaisho a quien le he guardado un rencor muy grande que ahora lo voy a desatar contigo

Te voy a matar

Inuyasha se vio entre la espada y la pared no le toco otra más que esquivar sus ataques hasta que estaba por amanecer y el hanyou le clavo sus garras y Inuyasha cayó a un barranco.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa, ¿Qué tal?.

Perdón por haberme demorado tanto en subir los capitulo…tuve unos inconvenientes y no lo pude subir, pero ya lo subí, así que disfruten.

…

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

…

Después que Inuyasha cayo vio toda su vida completa pasar frente a sus ojos, cuando observo hacia el horizonte vio al sol saliendo pero justo cuando este salió se impactó contra el suelo quedando desmallado, sus hijos y Kagome lo consideraron muerto fue así que Inu no taisho no aguanto el dolor de haber perdido a su padre y se convirtió en demonio atacando a Inusenzo con todas sus fuerzas pero no le hizo nada, ya que la cólera no lo dejaba concentrarse y lo enceguecía, en ese mismo tiempo Inutsuki hiso que Inunotaisho se tranquilizara y le dio su espada y así hicieron una combinación de poderes y llegaron a dejar mal herido a Inusenzo el cual escapo antes que Inunotaisho lo matara, kagome se paso todo ese tiempo llorando fue tanta su tristeza que estuvo a punto de morir sin saber que Inuyasha aún seguía vivo, después de ese choque Inuyasha quedo tan mal que no pudo moverse vio a sus costados vio un montón de lobos rodeándolo:

Malditos lobos no me van a comer, dijo Inuyasha recopilando fuerzas y parándose tratando de salir de ese abismo pero cada salto que daba aunque reuniera todas sus fuerzas no pudo pero esos lobos seguían viéndolo esperando la hora a que Inuyasha quedara mal y se rindiera a morir pero antes de caer por ultima ves Inuyasha pensó en sus hijos y en kagome reuniendo así mas fuerzas y dio un gran salto con el cual llego a la mitad del abismo y dando otros pequeños saltos logrando así salir, pero cuando llego a la sima dio unos pasos y callo desmallado otra vez.

Ese mismo día Sesshômaru paso por ahí y vio a si a su hermano y dejado los rencores de lado puso a su hermano en un lugar seguro, y le dejo un poco de comida a su costado para cuando se levantase y coma algo, lo dejo ahí y se dirigió a la casa de kagome.

Llego y encontró a los hermanos peleando con Inusenzo. Y justo cuando Inusenzo iba a clavarle sus garras a Inutsuki, Sesshômaru corrió y paso su cuerpo evitando así que Inutsuki muriera, ve y cuida a tu padre que está en lo espesor del bosque, no dejes que muera – dijo Sesshômaru dando sus último respiro.

Maldito quisiste matar a mi padre y ahora matas a mi tío esto no te lo voy a permitir – grito Inunotaisho tratando de herir a Inusenzo, Inusenzo esquivando su ataque le dijo que después de tanto tiempo estoy vengando a mi querida Inukimi ya he mato a la mayoría de la generación de mi estúpido hermano. Y se fue escapando de los ataques de Inunotaisho.

Después de que su tío Sesshômaru murió se dirigieron a buscar a Inuyasha, Inunotaisho y Inutsuki lo encontraron recostado en un árbol lleno de heridas al verlo así lo único que hicieron fue alzarlo y llevarlo a su casa.

Allí al verlo kagome se conmovió muchísimo porque estaba muy mal, lo curaron y se quedaron a su costado vigilándolo.

Al DIA siguiente Inuyasha despertó y kagome lo beso diciéndole amor estaba muy preocupada por ti desde ese día en que caíste al abismo pensamos que estabas muerto Inuyasha intentando pararse cayo otra vez porque no tenía tanta fuerza en las piernas como para mantenerse en pie ,después que Inuyasha despertara sus hijos se fueron en busca de Inusenzo.

Sus hijos pasaron días buscando a este hanyou para matarlo, en su búsqueda un cierto día se quedaron a hospedarse en una casa donde sus dueñas eran dos jovencitas hermosas que eran hermanas gemelas llamadas Akemi y Emi, cuando los hermanos las vieron se quedaron perpetuos de tanta belleza se quedaron tan enamorados que el odio que tenían se fue desvaneciendo hasta que decidieron regresar a la casa de sus padres y llevaron también a las hermanas.

Llegaron y Inuyasha ya se había recuperado por completo, quien al verlos con las hermanas Inuyasha se sorprendió y fue a llamar a kagome, cuando kagome salió vio a Inutsuki y a Inunotaisho con Akemi y Emi, kagome e Inuyasha dieron una sonrisa de alegría, volteando kagome a Inuyasha, diciéndole ¡tienes que espiarlas y ver como son!, así fue que Inuyasha espió a las hermanas descubrió que eran unas chicas buenas de sentimientos sinceros y que lo único que anhelaban era casarse con sus hijos.

Inuyasha le informo esto a kagome la cual se alegró demasiado al ver a sus hijos con unas buenas chicas. Así llego el día en que se casaron y del fruto de ese amor hiso a Inuyasha y kagome abuelos.

…

**Y, que les pareció.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones.**

**No se olviden de dejar Rewiers.**


End file.
